


【聞仲個人】 片段、回憶與銘記

by stille



Category: Houshin Engi, WJ封神演義, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 從他人角度側寫的一些聞仲大人相關。





	1. 女狐

女狐

 

「女狐。」一聲簡單直接的低斥，不狠。

但冷。

縱然身處熊熊火光之中，那片冰冷不帶一絲感情的眼神，依舊如附骨之蛆般揮之不去。

女子嬌媚地笑了起來。

 

那時的他，不過是個十六歲的少年。

然而，少年的眼神卻驀然勾起了她的一點回憶。

關於一朵花的回憶。

在很遠很遠的從前，她的無數個男人中的一個，曾經將他在短短半生中所遇過一朵最美的芙蕖珍而重之地封入冰中，說道如此這花便可常開不謝。當然她早已忘了那男人姓什名誰，但，此刻她卻又突然想起了那朵還來不及完全綻放，卻已將生命凝結在一瞬的花。

晶瑩，美麗。但，沒有生氣。

一如眼前少年雪白的容顏。淡色的髮絲是夕陽映在浮冰上的顏色，北海水般深湛的眼裡，彷彿藏著一座聖殿，凜然，而不可侵。不知是有心或是無心，她有意去撩撥這座聖殿。

不可否認，她的笑容太甜，輕衫太薄，但卻不足以成為阻礙她成為融化堅冰的暖流。

 

正如在很久之前她所擄獲的那個自虐的、被遺棄的孩子。

以及很久之後，那個英明的少年君王。

「我可以給陛下任何您想要的東西…」她的聲音是絲絲的蜜。

「那，妳會『永遠』陪在我身邊嗎？」兩情繾綣後的君王，聽著這個靠著他恩寵才爬上高位的女子說著僭越的話，彷彿也不生氣，只是初見她美色時不加掩飾的熱情已消逝無蹤，帶著無所謂的神情輕撫著她的臉龐。

「『永遠』嗎？」她側過頭，瞇起眼嫵媚地笑了。「只要是陛下希望的話…」白駒過隙的人類，跟她說些什麼比誰長命的話呢？

「真的啊，妲己對朕真好…」

英俊而年少的王似乎是真心地笑開了。

 

當時她猶有些迷惑，以為只是富有四海的天子一時興起的玩笑。但很快地，她就懂了。她知道這是怎麼一回事，但她並不想說破，她和她寂寞的君王玩著小小的遊戲。

 

但，不同的是，這個少年拒絕了她。

正確地說，他只是一偏頭，側過左臉一道優美的弧線，避開她拂上的手。

「妳可別錯看他了。」

無聲地旁觀整個場景的，是由濃密的八字鬍後溢出的，藏不住的笑意。

 

他不是膽敢忤逆她的第一個。以往也總有那麼些自命清高的人？妖？仙？怪？但卻總在…總在什麼呢？或許是她一些小小的玩笑後再也不見蹤影，有時或許有別人代勞，有些，甚至還等不到——生命如蜉蝣一般的人啊，她也總不記得這許多。

而他，卻成了和她並肩的金鰲三強。

——只是十年之間。

 

只不過是個靠身體的腐敗累積出仙人骨的人類，冷冰冰的一張臉，從來不笑也不會討好。總是仰著頭，只有在對師傅時才會低上一低，簡直像是刻意將那有著精緻喉結的薄薄肌膚展露給人似的。未成年人類鮮甜的血肉和柔軟的身體，還用不著她吩咐，垂涎的妖魔鬼怪從來就數不勝數。

許多時候那身上的血污根本就不可能是自行苦練所弄出的傷，那時美麗的冰藍色雙眼中也不復是平靜的冰湖，而射出蒼藍色的騰騰怒焰。

而她知道，那個已對她起了防範的男人也總在暗地裡護持著他，直到他成長得太過快速而不再需要任何照拂為止。

 

呦。她惡意地瞇起了琥珀色的雙眼。

「還真是”差別待遇”啊～～♥」

不該出口的心照不宣。黑衣瘦小的少年原就青灰的臉色更沈，「哼」地一聲吐掉在口邊咬裂的指甲。

 

因此，當她知道已長成青年的少年不僅辜負了她，也同樣地辜負了教主大人的同時，她幾乎笑得流出了眼淚。

然而也僅是”幾乎”。

那一刻，巧笑流眄的蜜臘瞳眸也成了容器，盛裝進滿目瘡痍中的蒼涼身影。

 

 

 

 


	2. 少主

少主

 

人間界。

一片死傷狼籍。

銅鏽蘸上人血的腥濕、餘燼裡燒灼的焦味和清涼的夜露交織成了奇異的味道，少了遮蔽的天幕看上去更加開闊，添上斷垣殘壁和破敗的旌旗便成了蒼茫。

看不見表情的青年懷裡抱的是死了的女人和不知死活的孩子。

朔風野大，聽不見是否有說些什麼，只覺大氣裡濃重的夜露越發深涼了起來。餘燼如今只餘下青煙，像是灰白色的大蝴蝶在野地裡盤盤繞繞，最終無聲地化去。銀白色的月華漸次灑落，彷彿是為這個尚白的民族做他們來不及，也無法自行處理的裝槨。

忽然間，宛如石像般的身形動了動，懷中被人的溫度捂暖了的一隻小手伸了上來，向著這國內少見的，沾了夜露閃閃發光的淡金色髮絲，彷彿是這片黯然的土地上唯一僅存的耀眼之物，似乎很覺有趣地摸了摸。

一陣細小的戰慄。由夢魘裡驚起，卻是寂滅的夜。若他願意，方才寧靜的片刻便是永劫，但——

解下披風裹住不足他身量一半的男孩，光潔的肩頭裸露出來，修長的身影佇立了片刻，素來高傲的淡金色頭顱垂下，在孩子清亮好奇的目光中，緩緩屈膝在他身前。

 

十歲出頭的少年有著和爽朗的氣質和黑檀的髮色，身著王家純白黼裳，頭戴麻冕，太保持圭，太宗捧瑁，一色的麻冕彤裳禮服，太史手持王室冊命，排眾而出，朗聲道：

「維師尚父，時維鷹揚，師保萬民，佑我大商。」

「朕命聞仲為我大殷朝太師，統帥六師，總理卿事；是故天生民而立之君，天子有公，過則匡之，患則救之，失則格之。」

「臣，遵旨。」

階下同樣身著白色正裝的青年低眉垂首，手執命圭，但敏銳的感知仍能捕捉到座上少年射出明亮的、純然喜悅的眼神。

「聞仲。」

年少的天子直接發話。

「臣在。」

「幫助我吧！我要建立一個比以往都還要強大的國家！」

 

眼前是初建的國都，粗疏的，稱不上宮室的王居，百官、六軍氣勢雖盛卻還稱不上完備……

明晃晃的天光，天空的顏色淡薄地就像可見底的湖水，清寒的空氣裡除了祭祀的香料外再沒摻雜一絲別的味道，金屬的色澤閃耀著亂人眼目的是簇新的儀仗和禮樂祭器…

 

烈祖。

是樂舞，是祈願，同時也是祭祖。

「嗟嗟烈祖 有秩斯祜 申錫無疆 及爾斯所」

純白的禮服下擺飛揚起來，裝飾著瑪瑙和琉璃串的束帶極服貼的扣住腰，持著精銅劍的雙手分向略做迴轉，又舒展開去——是鳳鳥迴旋的姿態。玄色的鳥兒劃破乳白色初曙的天空，領著混沌未開的人們來到洪荒裡的命定之地，黑沃土壤，天命玄鳥，降而生商…

「老臣以為，聞將軍在先王時，乃是祭舞第一把好手。」不知是真心或者獻媚的話語，他恍惚聽著，彷彿說的是另一個自己，卻拗不過孩子企盼的眼色，伸手接過太宰恭身捧上的兩柄天青色神器。

 

「既載清酤 賚我思成 亦有和羹 既戒既平」

和著鐃磬鐘鼓的金石之聲，腳下自動踏出了應有的方位，體內彷彿有著自己獨特的記憶模式，熟極而流了的舉動。一年多來寒不知冷、飢不知食的日子，連月的不眠也不感到疲憊，思緒執拗地纏附於一點，如何再聚集族人、如何制定新都、如何強兵強國、如何……

太多的事要去思考，使他再無餘裕去思慮他物。

直待滾滾風沙呼嘯而過，自動泌出的液體模糊了視線，他才意識到雙眼是何等澀滯欲裂。

「聞仲、聞仲…」篝火畔，孩子爬上他膝頭，殷殷地給他遞過一碗水，點漆的眼眸映出孩童不懂掩飾的關切。而他僅是伸出手，將包覆著孩子的披風在森森長夜裡嚴實地再緊了緊。

 

「鬷假無言 時靡有爭 綏我眉壽 黃耇無疆  
約軝錯衡 八鸞鶬鶬 以假以享 我受命溥將」

不是錯覺，身體的節奏確實地提醒他，曾經也有過一個銀灰色的清晨，眼色清純的少年因首次的重責而僵直了步伐。雖然他已不記得當年那次他生平首見的大祭是否有何種祥瑞？祖宗是否有應允了多少季的滔滔黍粟和馴靜河流？

身形和記憶再次重合之時，膠著之卵裂開一道隙縫，有什麼物事漸漸浮凸出來，那些汗水，不多的話語、許諾和暗裡浮動的喜悅，都曾如此真切地存在。

那個漫無邊際的夜也再一次清晰起來……

 

『聞仲……殷朝……和這孩子……就拜託你了……』

 

「自天降康 豐年穰穰 來假來饗 降福無疆  
顧予烝嘗 湯孫之將」

汛期般氾濫的思緒潮湧著咬嚙上來，半生裡的所有猶疑與蹉跎，卻彷彿都在此刻現身質問那過於清楚明白的失去，但如今——禮成。折下腰，身段依舊柔軟，可以放地很低很低。清爽的靈魂有一部份已然冰封磨礪，若是需要他甚至可以將它磨銳，成刀成矢或什麼他不在乎——對上少年熱切的目光，此時此刻，他只盼自己能肩負起他的王所有一切的想望。

 

「聞仲，幫助我吧！我要建立一個比以往都還要強大的國家！」

「臣知道了，陛下。」

 

 

 


	3. 稚子

稚子

 

「聞仲、聞仲！」夏日昏沈午後，連府前蔥蘢老樹的蔭也顯得短淺，幼小的孩童歡騰著一路奔進府內的聲響，就像日光不受遮攔的白熱劃破前夜靜謐的大氣，無人敢攔，也無人能攔。

「殿下…」擱下卷宗，冰藍色的眼眸似是唯一不為暑氣所困之物。

「聞仲，早上你教我的那篇書我背完了，你說要陪我練劍的！」

「殿下，」望向顯然思緒尚未拉回眼前事上的當朝太師，「聞仲大人正忙著討伐荊蠻的議案，明日上朝要呈報陛下，就由屬下來陪殿下好嗎？」

「聞仲……」小嘴一扁，似是有無限委屈。

「張奎，」高挑的身影由案前立起，伸手解下肩上的披風，向著下屬卻也半是說給懵懂的孩子。「既身為太師，教養王子自然便是我的責任；何況，這孩子是未來的殷王，不能教他言而無信的。」微帶涼意的修長手指攜起雀躍的孩子，朝花夕拾的姿態。

「辛，說過多少次了，他是你師傅，要喊”太師”，不可以喊”聞仲”。」一道年輕卻威嚴的聲音在門邊響起。

「陛下…」

「你只有對孩子才這樣溫柔嗎，聞仲？」

年輕的君王對上看上去同樣年輕的當朝太師，儘管過往的面容已然模糊，烏亮的雙目依舊透出沖不淡的血緣。

 

潮熱的夏日裡連風蟲都寂滅無聲，一切宛如停滯不前，無論此間主人再怎麼的無心於此，數十年、數百年…府前的花樹依舊會自行生成婆娑林木。那歲月靜好的年月，春日遲遲，杜若白芷的氣味似有若無地暗香浮動，那人的金髮宛如透過嫩綠葉稍的陽光。在他素習用來處理公事的小閣，午間遊憩畢後在此小睡片刻醒來的孩子，總會得到一盅由準確捕捉到響動的那人，眼也不抬地，用指背推過來的涼茶。

玉石一般白晰冰涼的指尖，拉著他的手捻弓、握著他的手習字，在他發病時及時穩妥地置入他口中，被剉出血肉，以防他咬斷了自己舌頭。略帶骨感的細白手指，深深淺淺染出像是從不可能屬於那人的，妖嬈紛亂的紅。

 

當初知道不能成為仙人的時候，他整整地哭了一個晚上。

其後，早已不見往日舊痕，為他指點江山的白淨手指沈穩依舊。在兵戎相見的戰場上，那手穩定地一揮，如白鷂倏忽而過，而鑲著玄金絲線的大旗與潮水般的甲兵，便如逐獵的鷹一般朝著同個方向洶湧撲衝而上。

 

之後的決議為殷王御駕親征荊蠻，太師聞仲作為陪將——「王于征伐，以佐天子」。楚地有碗大的木蘭，山抹微雲，碧草連天，薜荔女蘿襲人的香在薰風裡殷殷流動，大朵大朵豔麗不知名的紅花，像是有生以來首次得到他人的眷顧一般，顏色濃辣飽滿的幾欲將人視線吞沒。

儘管日夜兼程，遠處傳來那悠遠古怪的吟唱仍舊像是遠在地老天荒的盡頭，玲瓏的白色花串被噠噠地踐碎在馬蹄下，絳色的野花如火如荼，在深藍色夜幕的篝火畔搖曳成點點詭麗火苗。

燃脂松木紅，晴焰蒸騰日初紅。

那日日猶如藤般纏繞在身的縹緲濕氣，晶潤水霧，終究將那紅染成了褪不去的高熱，一時間巫祝藥石無靈。蘼蕪碧，桃花瘴，彷彿就單憑著這病症之名的鮮妍嫵媚，一夕數燒紅。

半昏醒間，有冰涼的掌心、指腹反反覆覆不住在額上貼著、探著。忽隱忽現的一點清明之中，他摸索著就將它枕往自己滾燙的面頰，那手遲疑半刻，終又小心翼翼地柔軟下來。如濟水濱子夜清冽的涼意絲絲沁入脾肺，彷彿有才剛破蛹的蝶伸展著濕漉漉的翅膀，在他心底緩緩撲將起來。

 

 

 


	4. 幼婦

幼婦

 

「如果可以，我不想當殷的皇后。」

 

不知由何時起，她孩提時的記憶似乎總是由那片鋪著古舊黃褐色木材的小樓裡開始。四面無牆，只有已被無數的撫觸摩挲得圓滑的木質護欄，刻花雖不甚繁複，但辨得出是精細的手工，暖融融透進來的日光，是比母親的胸懷還要溫熱的撫愛。

略長一些之後，她知道了，原是王太子長久皆在此處的緣故。

她的父親——大殷朝少師——乃是朝中除去陛下之外第二號人物，也早早地為她和太子在出世前便定下了親事。而太子，依著長遠以來的慣例，需由國之太師自幼教養，以期早日具備登基為王所需的一切智識。

她看著父親神色恭謹地喚那人太師大人，縮背弓腰道著謝，那人只是不置可否地「嗯」了一聲，隨又埋首回獸紋燈座下的纍纍卷宗，像是默許了她的存在。她知道父親梳整油亮的冠裡早早地有了白髮，而那人偏過一邊的側臉，於她而言卻有如昨日案上新供的芰荷一般俊麗可喜。

冰質一般的藍眼珠，細雪般的肌色，總是淡淡的，為著她不明白的理由長久的眉心微蹙，王和父親見了都畢恭畢敬的人，向著王行禮的姿勢卻恭謹到無可挑剔。

「太師大人是仙人啊…」

那時她還年輕得不懂得父親話裡深沈的感慨，當有大把的青春盛在眼前，「不老不死」的課題似乎就像往日裡剛到手的新玩具一般，過不了多久就被晾置一旁。真切存在的，也不過是每日上學的路程，緹花裙擺急急擦過草地的聲響，似乎也總簌簌地擦過她的心上。

僅有兩名學生的課堂裡，把所有由父母、親朋處聽得的彷彿是聰明的話，不管自己明不明白，全像是捧寶似的一把一把獻給他，若是偶然那冰藍色的眸子裡透出讚許的目光，在那日返家時漸次暗去的寶藍色夜幕下，就會如同被同色的緞質披風溫柔包覆著一樣。

 

「太師大人——」自幼被嬌慣著的小女孩子，天不怕地不怕，怯生生彷彿有意惹起人憐愛似的開口。「您說的那些，先代出師、主祭的后妃……」夏日裡的驟雨淅瀝瀝落個不住，只要廊下不響起急急來秉何處決堤的腳步，倒頂適於纏著人拈出些陳舊的掌故。

 

「聞仲大人！」力方能舉起長刀的少女眼眸閃亮，雙手並排緊握，在經過無數個週而復始淬金般的午後，當終於能夠一下擊落對手的兵刃時，她轉過身，神彩飛揚，過猛的力道以致黑亮長髮在身後甩出一道弧光。

「我會守護殷的！」蓊蓊郁郁的蔭裡，修長的身影抱胸而立，眸光極遠極淡。

「——就像她們一樣。」

腰如弓，身如松，前代嫣然的微笑在金石刻痕裡冷了硬了，身形輕靈，在身週不自覺劃出流雲飛燕的姿態卻是和夙昔眼裡那道湛藍差相彷彿。

藍鐘花香雨般弱不勝情地傾覆下來……

 

香煙繚繞。首席女祭，未來的皇后高昂起頭，額前的瓔珞光華流溢。

「商邑翼邑 四方之極 赫赫厥聲 濯濯厥靈」

手起刀落，溫熱的液體迎面濺上純白衣襟，將手中甲殼拋入熊熊焰火。冠飾似是略重了些，可她仍傲然挺直了頸項。

四面人聲合奏似有若無的吟哦，火光煙塵使她眼目迷茫，滾燙的胸口彷彿快要燒灼起來，乾熱極了的獸骨霹啪作響，閉住氣，緩緩吐出，直到腹部一陣緊縮，在為過熱的空氣所模糊了的距離平視望去，風火雜亂處，那人面色淡如金箔。

手上不斷，髮上的金穗在眼前晃盪。兩道清明極了的眸色似是越過千山萬水而來，沈沈籠絡住她。口中不停，幼時尚未解事便已爛熟於心的頌詞，原是在一般無二的注視之下，被好耐煩地指點再三，聲線是不緊不慢的調子，指節在案上輕扣。她早知是為了今日，她早知會有今日，所有的功夫一切心思千迴百轉……

不由自主地追索那兩道目光，她，是否和她們一樣，是否差一些，甚至…好上一些。那些，他曾教養過的歷代的王、那許多的妃后，那些名姓，於龜冊中亦始自今日。她曾拚盡所有年少氣力，他何嘗不是費去無數心血年月，為著今日，只為今日…再三、再四，再不膩煩一切從頭，那眸光迢迢千萬重……

他早知，終有今日——

鼎沸。

一聲斷響，龍骨逕碎。

 

日子漫不經心地過去，卻攔阻不了少女的早慧。

 

為什麼要等到這時候才去愛一個滄桑的男人？

為什麼要等到成灰才去憐惜他？

為什麼要等到最好的詩才去讀它？*

 

「聞仲大人…」生平首次，她欲言又止。

「如果可以，我不想當殷的皇后。」

波瀾不驚的冰藍色瞳孔首次不受控制地放大。

為什麼是愛情，就必須有兩種身分，一種名分？**

「但，若這是您的希望…」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *以上三句及**出自張錯，〈楓印〉。


End file.
